User blog:Rowtuh/Manix, the Mind Conqueror
= Manix = Background The predictions of their sorcerers had been that the next boy born to Manix's mother would become a great sorcerer-chief, leading a powerful clan into battle without defeat. Yet when the child Manix was born, her mother died. She screamed a terrifying scream that echoed through the minds around her. Manix was born to a warlord of a distant land, as were dozens of her siblings. When her father saw it was a girl, he had the sorcerers cast out. Her brothers were encouraged to grow into strong warriors or enslaved, depending on the mother's origin, while the women were taught to obey the leaders of the tribe. Manix was no different. At the age of 14, Manix killed her father and left the tribe. He was the first that Manix conquered. For many years she wandered the continent, raving mad, speaking of what was in her mind, and adding those unfortunate whom she found to the tumultuous experience within. She never found wisdom, nor release, and was hardly more than a beast driven insane. She has no memory of arriving on Valoran. She remembers not how she arrived at the door to the League of Legends. She very much remembers being restrained by master summoners, bound to interrogation tables, and regaining most of her sanity at the cost of being trapped in the halls of the Institute of War, acting as a champion in the League for the study of the summoners. She dates her 19th birthday just weeks prior. Infobox |date = May 2012 |attack = 60 |health = 40 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 80 |range = 175 |speed = 320 }} Manix, the Mind Conqueror is a champion concept for League of Legends. Abilities * Ability power per Conqueror: Examples: * Ability power from 4 Mania: * Ability power from 3 Conqueror: * Ability power from 7 Mania + 3 Conqueror: |firstname = Stir the Calm |firstinfo = (Active): Manix instantly forces a target unit to comprehend mania, dealing magic damage and reducing the cooldowns of all of her abilities. *'Range:' 650 *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds |firstlevel = |secondname = Neuronic Traversal |secondinfo = (Active): Manix dashes a fixed distance plus the size of a unit hit by mental chains, using the unit as a conduit. If it's an enemy, they are instantly silenced, then as she passes through are momentarily suppressed and take her total attack damage as physical damage (applies on-hit) plus bonus magic damage. If the dash does not reach, damage is instead applied at end of dash, and there is no suppression. Once cast, Manix can activate Neuronic Burnout within 4 seconds, including during the dash. *'Range:' 775 *'Dash Distance:' 475, if passes through, add target unit size *'Suppression:' 0.25 seconds |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Neuronic Burnout |secondinfo2 = (Active): Manix slows and deals magic damage to all enemies in a small radius. *'Duration:' 1.25 seconds *'Radius:' 325 |secondlevel2= |thirdname = Mould Mind |thirdinfo = (Active): Manix distorts the mind of the closest champion in a cone in front of herself, dealing magic damage and reducing enemy damage dealt for a few seconds. Other champions in the cone have their damage reduced by half the normal effect. *'Cooldown:' 17 seconds *'Range:' 675 *'Cone Width:' 40º *'Duration:' 2.5 seconds |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Agoraphobia |ultiinfo = (Passive): Manix's insatiable need to steal the thoughts of others grants her permanent %-based magic and armour penetration. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultisinglepic = yes |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Manix terrifies a target, warping space around them to set them alone from their allies. This deals magic damage and stuns them, knocking back enemies around the target and herself. For a duration, Manix's passive magic and armour penetrations are tripled, and she gains movement speed, attack damage, and ability power. *'Cooldown:' 110 seconds *'Range:' 700 *'Knockback distance:' 325 *'Stun:' 2 seconds *'Duration:' 13 seconds |ultilevel2 = }} Commentary Post notes: Hybrid mage rewarded for continuous offence with high mobility and incremental damage. Has a lot of teamfight utility via damage reduction and several utility abilities, as well as a strong midgame. Snowballs a fight easily due to Conqueror mechanic Category:Custom champions